A Little Faith and A Little Time
by xmindset
Summary: .. And I really want a guy-friend. Not a boyfriend. I want a boy who can be my friend, whom I can relate to—to help me relate to other boys. Maybe I could eventually fall in love with him too...but nevertheless. I want a guy best friend. Oneshot. TxG


A/N: So here's my first one-shot. Please bear with me. I have never ever written a one-shot before in my life. I'm used to writing lengthy stories with separate chapters and episodes. Some of you may have known me from my previous, now-deleted Youtube account: xhsmisthebestx. I've written _Hero_, _To Be With You_, and _A Zanessa Story_. I won't be writing full on stories here though. I'm just here to read stories, review, and write little things that pop into my mind. I'd love constructive criticism. Please please please review. This isn't my best work. I haven't written in while. The idea seemed so much better in my head. Oh well. And _Happy New Year_ to everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters/settings affiliated with it. I also do not own Trix cereal, Black Ops, Xbox, Play Station, Wuthering Heights, or The Hunger Games.

* * *

**.-.**

Ah. So here it goes—the cliché beginning of the story where I explain my life and unload all my troubles onto your lap. Psh, nah. I won't do that to you, oh reader of my thoughts. [Insert wink here.] I'll just get straight to the damn point.

So I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm your odd, eccentric little thought-processor. I'm just beginning to start at a new high school [again] due to my mother's wishes of taking a nomad profession. I'm starting junior year and I'm fifteen. Where I come from, fifteen-year-olds usually start as sophomores BUT since my previous transcripts qualify as quote-unquote "impressive" I'm skipping to junior year. So I'm not your typical fifteen-year-old girl. But I'm sure you've heard that saying thousands of times.

I'm used to being the new girl—the girl that has lunch while sitting at the isolated table near the trash can. What the hell? I'm the new girl practically every month...Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating. Every six months. But I'm used to it. Definitely used to it. But hey. I love my mom to death. I'll do anything to make her happy, even though I'm not much of a happy-camper, myself.

I'm your freakishly-science-math-and reading-obsessed teenage girl. During freshman year, I had no friends, except a few acquaintances here and there. My friends are books. I wish I could marry a book. It would never break my heart. It wouldn't say much though. Boys are a subject I don't really delve into, you know. I don't think I'll ever understand the mind of the teenage boy. Don't get me wrong. Xbox and Play Station fascinate me. My cousin Kevin and I are beast at them. But I just can't seem to relate to boys.

However, I do want to get married someday. I want the guy to chase after me, to pursue me. He'll find me. I hope. Someday. I just don't want to get hurt in the process. It's not that I'm afraid of getting heartbroken. I just...I personally don't know. Many of my relatives and few friends always say I'm pretty. I just never heard a boy, my age, say it. People say, "High school is a time to choose your bridesmaids, not your husband." I think that's true. No one's ready to get married around this age. I just can't seem to find any bridesmaids. And I really want a guy-friend. Not a boyfriend. I want a boy who can be my friend, whom I can relate to—to help me relate to other boys. Maybe I could eventually fall in love with him too...but nevertheless. I want a guy best friend.

.-.

So, enough about me and my stream-of-consciousness. Here I am, walking through the cliché hall of East High School, clad in dark, faded skinny jeans and a pale blue, flowy tank top with a black leather bag hooked upon my right shoulder. My eyes wander. Ugh. Even the lockers scream school-spirit. The word,"Wildcats" is pasted everywhere, in bright red. I'll be here until I graduate, says my mom. Challenge accepted. This will be my official alma mater. Time to make my high school years worthwhile. I need to make some friends. Holy shit. God help me.

I look at my schedule. Homeroom is in 103-Ms. Darbus's room. I walk in. Cue the awkward stares as I sit at an indiscriminately-picked seat. A flamboyantly-dressed woman with an opera-like voice walks in. She introduces me vaguely. No one shows interest. Wonderful.

I look at my schedule again once the bell rings. _**Period 1: Literature-Mrs. Sherry**_. Great. My worst subject is first. I don't understand symbolism and themes in novels at all. I love to read though. I'm just too literally-minded. Here goes everything.

"I hope you all had wonderful summers. Now, open your novels to page 12."

So much for the warm introduction. Looks like she means business. Please tell me she forgot the 'new student.' Please don't introduce me. Please don't. Please. Please. Oh no. She's looking at me. No!

"Oh yes. I almost forgot. We have a new student, Miss Gabriella Montez from Sun High School in San Diego. Welcome." She smiles warmly.

I fake smile back. The entire class stares. "Hi," I blankly state.

Mrs. Sherry just blabs on about _Wuthering Heights_, which I already read during freshman year. I completely zone out. My mind wanders in different directions of boredom.

_If you can read my mind, cough, _I randomly think. Psh, like anyone is going to cough. Haha. Silly Gabriella, Trix are for kids!

Someone abruptly coughs behind me.

_Ohmygoshwhatthehell,_ I mentally mutter. My eyes immediately turn into full moons. I slowly turn around to see a dirty blonde-haired boy with grayish blue eyes. He winks at me and shows a glimpse of a small grin.

Holy crap. He can hear what I'm thinking right now. Don't think weird thoughts, Gabriella. Oh wait, he can probably hear this right now. Shit.

_.-._

The rest of the period, I focus my attention at Mrs. Sherry. I decide to speak to her after class about the upcoming curriculum and syllabus. The mysterious boy should be gone and out of the classroom. I take a deep breath as I head out the door.

To my left, the same sandy-haired guy is standing against a wall with a friendly smile. I try to cover the side my face with my palm while heading out the doorway.

"Wait!" he nearly yells at me, rushing to my side.

I look at him with wide eyes. "What do you want from me?" I try to sound calm, but my voice betrays me.

"You're Gabriella, right? I'm Troy," he grins, pulling his hand from his jean pocket.

"How can you read my mind?" I say incredulously without even bothering to shake his hand.

"What?" he whispers with a weird look on his face, almost amused.

Maybe I was just hallucinating. Great. He's looking at me like I'm a psychopath, but he has a grin on his face. Hey, he's kinda cute. Be careful, Gabriella. This is your first encounter with a guy. Make it memorable. Say something.

"Never mind," I lightly smile and faintly giggle. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." He raises an eyebrow and releases my hand. "Do you have anyone to sit with at lunch?"

"Well, considering it's the end of first period and I haven't talked to anyone yet, besides you. No."

"I'll find you at lunch then," he lightly chuckles.

"Um, alright. Bye, Troy," I manage a small smile.

"Bye." he waves as he walks down the hallway.

.-.

I guess that was somewhat memorable. On the bright side, I could finally land myself a boy best friend! Whoohoo! But let's not get our hopes too high, Gabi. He's my only candidate after all.

_**Period 6: Lunch.**_The time has come to see Troy again. I get my seemingly-edible lunch from the line, pay, and then stare into the abyss that is the cafeteria. I don't see him anywhere. Hmm.. Oh well. I'll sit at the table near the trash can. It seems like I have a reserved table in every school I've ever went to. I _must_ be special. [Sarcasm intended.]

So I sit at my table while I eat mac and cheese with a sci-fi book in my hand. Sci-fi books are amazing. And Suzanne Collins is a genius. While I get lost world of Katniss's life in _The Hunger Games, _I hear a throat being cleared.

"Uh.. hey."

I look up. "Oh hey, Troy," I talk almost soundlessly.

He scratches the back of his neck. "I was looking for you. Do you want to sit at our table? I know it's pretty much us guys, but Kailey and Stephanie are with us too."

I glance over to where he was pointing. It was filled with a bunch of guys who looked like jocks and two brunettes each practically sitting on a guy. Um..._No_ thanks.

"Um. No thank you. It's alright really," I smile assuredly. "I'll just sit here and read." I looked back down again, expecting him to leave.

But he didn't. He kept turning his head from my 'isolated' table to his, seeming to be caught in a preidcament. Then, he turned to me.

"Wait here. I'll come over."

Before I could say anything, he left and soon came back with his lunch and backpack. He took the seat beside me.

"You didn't have to, ya know. I'm sorta used to being alone," I said. Boy, did I sound so...melancholy. I shouldn't have. I'm not asking for sympathy, just stating the facts.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I don't feel like sitting with them today," he flashed me a smile.

"Oh.. okay," I whispered shyly.

.-.

"You like East High so far?" he asked me while grabbing a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"It's nice..." I hesitantly explained.

He chuckled. "You don't have to be so shy. I won't bite. And I'm certainly not intimidated by your shyness." He leveled his head at me and raised his eyebrows.

I couldn't help but giggle. I have to admit I like the attention. Plus, he's adorable. As I laughed, he cracked a smile.

"I know. I just...I'm not used to this kind of attention." I looked at him through my eyelashes.

"Really? Hm.." He tapped his chin. "We'll have to see about that."

Why is he looking at me like that. It's like he's studying me. I'm watching him.

"What?" I say, narrowing my eyebrows.

"What?" he mimics my words.

I briefly inhale and exhale. "So what now?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want me to do?" he grins.

Okay. I shouldn't just to conclusions right away. But don't guys have that mischievous look when they're thinking of something perverted or wrong or something. That's what I thought I saw..

"Naughty boy. Why are you looking at me like that?" I poke his chest.

"Naughty boy, eh?" he smirks amusedly and pokes my chest back.

I don't have really big boobs, okay. But it's still not right for a guy to poke you in the chesty area, although he didn't poke my boob directly.

I cover my chest with my hands and frown, "Hey! Don't touch me there!"

"So you can poke my chest, but I can't poke yours. PSH, NOT cool," he chuckles.

"No you can't. I'm a girl. I have JUNK there!"

As much as I disliked that he was entertained by this, I have to say he has an amazing laugh. He has one of those contagious laughs that make you want to smile.

"JUNK?" he burst out laughing.

"Yeah, junk," I stated, desperately failing to hold back a smile.

He composed himself shortly, cleared his throat, and took a deep breath.

"Ugh. Fine," he said seriously. Then, he poked my stomach, releasing a squeal from my throat

"Hey! Stop that!" I slapped his arm.

"Hey! No!" He quickly rose from his seat and put me over his shoulder.

Despite the fact, I was upside-down I should definitely imagine plenty of eyes on me.

"Put me down, Troy!" I huffed.

He gently put me down in front of the table filled with jocks. I straightened up and fixed some of my curls.

"Guys, this is Gabriella. She's new," he grinned at them.

A few mutters of 'sup's and 'hey's were thrown at me. "Hi," I said to the floor.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm taking her to the courtyard."

"Bye, Troy. See you later at practice, man," came from a guy with bushy, brown hair.

"Where are we going?" I asked from behind him.

"Courtyard. It's the garden in the middle of the school. It's a lot quieter there."

"Oh."

"Usually, it's only for seniors, but they make an exception," he winked.

"So you're the big man on campus," I asked, "who has the school wired and everything?"

"Yeah, I guess," he scratched his neck.

"Wow," I whispered.

He started walking backwards, his body facing me. "So tell me about yourself, Gabriella. I'm...curious."

.-.

My first actual conversation with him flowed smoothly. He seems like a really nice guy. He's easy-to talk-to and gentle. Geez, he can make me laugh. He's hilarious. Okay, okay. That's enough. He's almost too perfect.

The day ended soon enough with Troy in almost all of my classes. Weird coincidence.. My mom said she would be coming to pick me up late around 4:30. So I lingered to find my way through the school. The entire school felt nearly empty except for a few groups who congregated in various rooms or up against lockers. I found an unmarked door down the hallway across from the cafeteria. Since no one was looking, I slipped inside. It looked like a simple, silent locker room, except for the loud red lockers with 'Wildcat' banners. The stench was intoxicating. Then, it hit me like a ton of bricks. It was obviously the boys' locker room. Shit. I gotta get out of here before someone finds me. But it's—I glance down at my watch—4:11 PM. Practice for sports should be over. I should be safe.

That's when I heard a squeak of a metal knob and the stop of the pitter-patter of running water. Damn it. Some dude just finished his shower. Why isn't the door where I left it? I must have took a wrong turn. I looked to my right then to my left. Red lockers. Everywhere. My heart was pounding into my chest. I. Have. To. HIDE!

I crouched down in a corner in between two sheets of lockers. God, please help me. Have mercy on my soul. I shouldn't have wandered. I'm sorry. Please. Please, God. Don't let him find me. I DON'T want to be the talk of the school tomorrow.

The sound of whistling filled my ears as it echoed and bounced off the walls. Oh, shit. I shut my eyes tight. He's coming this way. _NOOOOOO!_

Next, I heard my name. You have betrayed me, God.

"Gabriella?" he chuckled. "What are you doing here? In the guys' locker room?"

I opened my eyes and there he was in his wet shirtless glory with only red basketball shorts, on one knee in front of me. "Hi," I said almost inaudibly. I couldn't stop staring at his abs. Oh my God.

"Um..." he trailed off, getting on his feet and waiting for an answer.

I stood. "I sorta got lost while exploring. Sorry about that. I'll be going now," I quickly mumbled and prepared my way to rush out.

"Wait!" he yelled and sped up in front of me. "I can drive you home."

"No, it's okay. My mom's on her way. She should be here in about 20 minutes. My cousin wants me to play Black Ops with him when I get home."

"You play Xbox?" he smiled incredulously.

"Yeah." I said, a little embarrassed of my tomboyish side.

"You any good?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty awesome if I say so myself," I grinned confidently.

"A girl who's cute and plays video games," he smirked, "I think I've found myself a new best friend."

I blushed and turned away. He said I was _cute_.

"Maybe we could hang out sometime, Ella." He flashed a half-smile.

I smiled back at my new nickname. "Sure. That'd be awesome." I felt my iPhone vibrate. "That's probably my mom. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Yup. See ya, Ella."

.-.

And from then on, we became best friends. Yes, I found my beloved guy-friend, who is loyal, caring, concerned, protective, adorable, and hysterical. He says I'm beautiful. Let me tell you, he's beyond amazing. And soon enough, six months later he took me by surprise and pecked my lips. We sorta became friends with benefits. NO. Not THOSE kind of benefits. Just kisses here and there, hugs, teasing, flirting, playful IMs, texts, and cuddling for an entire year. Then, I became his _girl_, his _baby_. Our birthdays just passed. We're five days apart, except he's a year older. And here he is now, standing in front of me, face-to-face, in his red graduation robe. We just received our high school diplomas.

A sad smile graces his lips.

"I'll miss you, Ella," he whispers and captures me in his strong, muscular arms.

"I'll miss you too, Troy," I whisper into his shoulder, holding back fresh tears.

"You're my babe, my favorite girl in the entire world. I can talk to you when I need help. You're the only one that understands me. My best friend in the whole wide world. My everything I need and want. I love you, no matter what. Not gonna stop...ever. I promise," he whispered and kissed my hair.

"I love you too," I hugged him tightly and gave his hand a squeeze.

"I promise you. I'll never find another girl that's as wonderful and incredible as you. You're my one and only. We'll get through this. You and me. Forever and always. I promise."

And he captured my lips in his, sealing his promise.

I never intended to fall in love with my best friend. Things just fell into place naturally. I guess you don't have to look for love. It will come to you. You just got to have a little _faith_ and give it a little _time_.


End file.
